


Sleepy

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Woozi's tired of all the noise and goes to Joshua for some quiet.





	

“Woozi?” Joshua asked, looking down at his lap where Woozi just draped his head.

“I’m tired hyung. Can I sleep here?” He said, curling his legs in on Joshua’s bed.

Joshua pet his hair lightly. “To loud outside?”

Woozi mumbled a yes. “Mingyu and Minghao are being loud in our room too,” letting out a little groan. At this point the only quiet room was where Joshua was, reading his book.

Joshua hummed. “Go ahead. I’ll try not to move so much. And sorry if I start singing a bit too.”

“It’s fine. Your voice is soothing. Better than all the loudness going on outside.”

Joshua laughed. “If you say so.” He continued stroking Woozi’s head, knowing that if Woozi wasn’t so tired he’d have his hand smacked away. As he continued reading he heard Woozi’s breathing even out and his body relax into Joshua’s lap. Taking a look down, he smiled. Woozi hated skinship most of the time unless he was forced to do it or if he was just too tired to care. Joshua leaned down and lightly kissed the top of his head. What a sleeping Woozi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.


End file.
